The Syndicate
by PerspectiveDeveloped
Summary: Leigh is the enforcer for the country's biggest crime organization. But will she be able to continue hanging on? Or will life's twists and turns make her snap?
1. Chapter 1

**You guys know me. When I get an idea for a story, I have to start working on it. So here's a new one.**

* * *

My name is Leigh Alessandra Cevasco. But to most detectives, I'm known as the Amber Hourglass. And that's because I'm the top enforcer of the biggest crime syndicate in America. My godfather wanted a boy when he learned that my mother was pregnant. They didn't find out that I was a girl, and when I was born, my parents let him name me Leigh, to make up for me being a girl and all.

He taught me how to kill. How to use a knife and stab in the back. How to make things look like an accident. How to make things look neat. He raised me as his own, especially after my mother was arrested. It was ten years ago, and since my dad is a quiet man who's mostly on the business side, he couldn't and didn't do anything.

Which is how I found myself staring at my reflection in the mirror. Unusually light brown eyes, long black hair, a blouse, and a skirt. I was going to see Pop, my godfather. Apparently, he has a mission for me.

So there I was, sitting in his study, him, a graying but fit old man, sitting behind a teak desk.

"And so, that's why I want you to - Leigh, are you listening?"

I quickly forced myself to focus. "Sorry Pop. A lot on my mind. You said something about a wedding."

He smiled. "You focus even when you aren't paying attention, my daughter. There will be a family wedding next week. And I won't see you for three months after, because you will be in prison."

My mouth dried. "Excuse me?"

He chuckled. "It has been too long since we lost one of our best assets, and because of that, you've had to grow up to quickly. Look at you. So young and beautiful. Like a flower that has just bloomed. You're what, 22? You're father and I should be trying to find a husband for you."

I nodded. "Yes Pop. But you're prattling."

He cleared his throat. "Of course. Leigh, my dear, you will be in prison for three months to break put your mother."

My heart stopped. "Pop? Did I hear you correctly?"

He smiled. "You did. You'll be disguised, but I have everything set up, down to the bars in your cell."

"How? I would love to break my mother out, but they'll find out I'm the Amber Hourglass."

He laughed, lit a cigar, and took a few puffs, meaning he would only tell me once. "Listen, and listen well, for I'm only going to say this once. I've arranged everything for you, Leigh. That means your name, your disguise, and the mirror I'll have put in your room. Do you understand me?"

I quietly nodded. "Yes Pop."

"Good. I want you to cut your hair and dye it red."

I nodded. "How short, Pop?"

"What you younger people call a pixie cut. Do it, and come back to me."

I stood up to leave. "Yes Pop. I'll come back and be done."

Break out my mother. That would be a dream for me. A complete family. Money. What more could I ask for? But would our family really be complete? Or was I a pawn in an even greater plan?

As I sat in a hair salon, getting my hair cut, a movement outside of the window caught my eye. Was that a police car? I tried to get a better view, but the stylist turned my chair so I could check out my new pixie cut. I looked in the mirror, and my fears were confirmed. Getting out of the car was Detective Gustavo Rocque, who despite his size, was the most difficult detective to get rid of. He was known to the American Media as the Cartel Killer, because of how he crippled one of our allies, the Partanna Group.

Fortunately, he didn't seem to know that I was in the salon, and headed to the nearby donut shop. I could have killed him, but held back, knowing there would be repercussions. But I did know that I had to get out. I gave the stylist a hundred dollar bill and told her to keep the change, before running out. I hailed a taxi, went opposite to the direction I was going, and then took the subway back home to Brooklyn Heights, where I calmly walked into my house, a two story brownstone.

I went up to the bathroom, and found what I was looking for: red hair dye. I quickly began the dyeing process, and went to my arsenal, replacing the knife I always carried, before thinking about the day.

The Cartel Killer was in the palm of my hand, but I didn't kill him. Because there were always questions asked.

We had strict protocol with police officers, after our relationship with the NYPD was severed by a rookie. If we crossed paths with one, we weren't supposed to attack unless he recognized us.

The funny thing was, I was sick on that mission, but told my godfather to let me go anyway. He told me to go home and recover. If he had let me go, things would have been different.

But what good is there in wishful thinking? It wouldn't make anything better. In fact, it would make me worse off. For now, I had to focus on getting Mom out of jail. I hadn't seen her in ten years. What had they done to her? Would she still be the woman I remembered?

The timer rang, meaning I was done. I combed my hair and let it dry, before styling it and going to see Pop.

* * *

In his office, as soon as he saw me, he smiled.

"I almost didn't recognize you, Leigh. Was there any trouble?"

I paused. "Sort of. When I was getting my hair cut, I saw the Cartel Killer. I left without him noticing, though."

He raised his eyebrow. "I'm glad nothing happened to you, but maybe you should have gone a little bit more high profile, Leigh."

He took a remote out of his desk and switched on the TV. Laura Davenport, the anchor who reported Mom's arrest, began to speak.

"A local beautician is being questioned after the Amber Hourglass had reportedly gotten her hair cut at her salon. Police say she is guilty of no wrongdoing."

The camera switched to the woman that had cut my hair.

"She was about 21 years old, had long black hair, and amber colored eyes. I could never forget her eyes. I gave her a pixie cut."

Laura Davenport again.

"Any individuals with information are asked to call the N.Y.P.D. There is a 75,000 dollar reward for any information leading to her arrest. She is 5'10", has short black hair, and amber eyes."

Pop turned the TV off and looked at me. "Only a minor setback, my daughter. You will still be arrested next week, and you still have three months to break your mother out. Here is your new identity. Memorize it, and don't come back to me until the wedding."

I nodded. "Yes Pop."

* * *

At the wedding reception, I was calm until I saw him.

Him being Kendall Knight, the one who almost made me lose my position. We were supposed to get engaged, and I loved him, but the Partanna Group was crippled, and that put our wedding on hold. He convinced me to elope with him, but we were found in Mexico. He lost his rank, and my father almost disowned me. He looked around, but didn't seem to notice me. Or maybe he didn't recognize me.

And who could blame him? We hadn't seen each other in years, and with my disguise, I almost didn't recognize me.

But then I saw Pop nod, meaning it was time for me to get to work. I opened my clutch and subtly took out the small gun I had packed, firing a shot into the air.

It worked like a charm.

As drywall, plaster, and ceiling tile fell, guests ran out, screamed, and became a fury trying to leave. I ran outside, saw a police officer, took aim, and shot. He cried out in pain as two other officers ran and cuffed me.

"You reserve the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?"

I looked straight into her face and spat at her, before looking at the other one. "The Amber Hourglass will come for me."

As I was pushed into the car, I kept repeating myself, sometimes loudly, sometimes softly.

But my act was interrupted by one thought. When I shot the police officer, I had used a handgun without any way to aim or steady. What if I missed? I wasn't ordered to kill him. My fears were calmed when one of the cops turned around to look at me.

"Lucky for you, the officer you shot will live."

I masked my relief and returned to mumbling. When we arrived at the local precint, I was fingerprinted, checked for DNA, and sent to a prison in Elmira, where I would wait until my trial.

Phase one was underway.

* * *

**Phase Two**

I grabbed another handful of soap, put it in my room, and headed for the mess hall. It was time for me to see my mother for the first time in ten years.

As soon as I saw her, I almost felt like crying. Her hair was graying quickly. She was more wrinkly. She looked broken. What had they done to her?

I grabbed my tray and went to be near her. "So I hear you're the queen of this prison."

She looked at me confused. Did she see something? I didn't have time to wonder, because she spoke up. "Depends on who you ask. What are you in for?"

I resumed my jumpy persona. "I caused a riot at a wedding and shot a police officer. I'm not worried because the Amber Hourglass will come for me. I'm Karen, by the way."

She looked at me closely. "I see potential in you. Stay with me, and sit at my table."

I followed her to a table at the center.

"Diamond, move over. We have a new girl to train."

Diamond, a short woman not much older than me moved. I dodged questions about my background as best as I could, but I knew Mom was getting suspicious. After lunch, we headed back to our rooms. Mine was next to Mom's, meaning Pop really had planned everything. Before I got to mine, she grabbed me and pulled me aside.

"I don't know if you're who you say you are, but you better start talking. And you better not be an informant. I lost my husband, I lost my daughter, and I lost my son, and-"

I was so surprised, I forgot I was supposed to be Karen. "I have a brother?"

Her eyes widened, then she looked into mine. "Who are you really?" She whispered.

"I'm Leigh, Mom. Your daughter." I whispered back.

She let go of me and slumped back. "Leigh. I assume you're here to get me out, right?"

I nodded. "Pop sent me. I have to tell you about how I got arrested."

She looked up. "Pop. It's good to know he's taking care of you. But did he ever tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Mom took a deep breath. "My husband isn't your father. Pop is."

* * *

**So, how do you like it? Tell me in the reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is.**

* * *

"My husband isn't your father. Pop is," Mom said.

"What? How?"

"Pop and I were together, and then your grandfather made - I guess he's your stepfather - and I get engaged and married. I found out I was pregnant, and tests said you were his, so we made a deal. He would take over, and my husband and I would raise you, as long as we kept our positions. We agreed to tell you when you turned 18, but I got arrested."

I was stunned. "Well, we're leaving even sooner. Who's this place's supplier?"

Mom pointed out a short woman that looked like me before I cut my hair.

"Anna. She has everything."

I nodded. I would need paint, oil, and yarn. As I was shown into my cell, I noticed a large crack in the wall Mom and I shared. Perfect for slipping notes. But now we were assigned jobs. I was given laundry, and it must have been my day, because Anna was with me.

* * *

As we put bedsheets into the machine, I turned to Anna. "I heard you're this place's supplier."

She nodded. "Depends on what you need. Some things are free, others, you jave to pay a price by doing me a little favor."

"If it isn't too much, I could use some red, gray, and black yarn, some paint, and some oil."

"Then you're in luck. I have some extra supplies. They'll find their way into your cell. What color paint?"

I thought for a moment. "Black and peach. Or tan."

"Expect them next week."

* * *

That night, I stayed up molding the soap I had stored into a decent replica of my face, and a replica of my mother's. All I needed was some paint and some yarn. I had our escape planned out. The prison we were in ran on coal. There would be a shipment of coal in two weeks, and we would leave dressed as workers. The only thing I didn't know about was what we would do about my brother, or actually half brother, but I trusted Mom, so it didn't really matter.

I kept working on our heads every night for three months.

* * *

Finally, the time had come.

I took my head, put it on my pillow, and moved the sheets to make it look like someone was there.

I had managed to make a clay copy of the warden's key. It was time to see if TV told the truth.

It did. I oiled the cell door, left a note on the bed, and let myself out, going to Mom's cell. I opened her door, gave her her head, and we snuck to the boiler room where we followed the main pipe to a door.

Lucky for us, there was a major rainstorm, and with rain came lightning. I picked the lock, and we were free.

Mom led me to a small house, where she knocked on the door before turning to me.

"These people are with us. Don't worry."

I nodded.

A heavyset woman opened the door and brought a boy down.

He was about ten years old, and looked just like Mom, from his eyes to his facial expression.

Mom beamed. "Leigh, this is your half brother Philip Derek Cevasco."

He gave me a hug and looked at me. "Am I going to meet my father?"

I nodded, looking him over. He was of medium height, had light brown hair, and hazel eyes. In a word, he looked just like the man I thought was my father.

Mom turned to the woman. "I need 500 dollars."

She nodded, opened her drawer, and put five hundred dollar bills in Mom's hand. She then led us downstairs and put some clothes out.

I quickly put on the clothes and checked myself out. They were clean, but a little, well, retro. Too retro. But they were enough to keep me from being noticed. Mom looked great, though.

We walked to a store that was open 24 hours, and I got myself jeans, a black shirt, a yellow scarf, a denim jacket, shoes, glasses, and a beanie. Luckily, the train station wasn't too far off, and we boarded a train for Manhattan.

* * *

Eight hours later, we walked off of the train, and took another train opposite to the direction we were heading, before taking a subway to my brownstone in Brooklyn Heights. When we got home, I flopped on my bed and sighed. It was done. I had my mother back. And a brother to get to know.

I handed Mom a bottle of brown hair dye. "Use this. To cover your grays, because you're going to be reunited with your husband."

Mom jumped up and hugged me. "Leigh, thank you so much. What are you going to do?"

I looked at her in the eye. "I'm going to go to Pop and find some things out."

I went to my room, opened my closet, and grabbed a wig. After adjusting it, I went to Pop's house.

I let myself in and went straight to his office. He looked at me and frowned, and reached under his desk, but then he recognized me.

"Leigh, how good it is to see you. Is it done?" He asked.

I nodded. "Mom is with her husband."

He nodded. "That is very good. Leigh, do-"

"Save it Pop. Mom already told me. Why didn't you?"

"Leigh, you haven't heard it from my point of view. There's so much she didn't tell you."

I got up and began to leave. "I shouldn't have to, Pop. I'm not just your enforcer. I'm your daughtern and it's about time you started acting like my father, and not being one on paper."

I went to Dad's-

Wait, what do I call him now? Since he actually took care of me, I guess I'll still call him Dad.

So I went to Dad's house, and found him cooking with Mom.

As soon as he heard me walk in, he smiled. "Leigh," he said, pulling me into a hug.

I smiled. "Hi Dad."

A look of confusion crossed his face. "Didn't your mother tell you?"

I smiled. "I thought about that. You took care of me, not Pop, so as far as I'm concerned, you're my father."

He hugged me tighter. "You have no idea how happy you just made me feel."

I smiled. "Where's Philip?"

Mom pointed upstairs. "He's sleeping. I can't believe I missed eight years of his life. They took him when he was two."

I gave Mom a hug. "It wasn't your fault. He still loves you. What did he say about me?"

Mom wiped her eyes and laughed. "He said he was slightly afraid of you, but was glad to have such a tough big sister."

"Does he talk a lot?"

Mom shook her head. "He's very quiet. Or at least he was a quiet baby."

I laughed and sat down. "So Dad, what are you making for dinner?"

* * *

Third Person

"Play it again!" Savannah Bishop yelled.

Savannah Bishop was the Warden at the prison where two prisoners had escaped. All that was found in their rooms were models of their heads, made from soap.

The Security Officer looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, Warden. There's nothing. It's like they knew every blind spot in this prison. They're not on any feeds," she said.

The Warden looked at her and was about to say something, when a young guard came running in.

"This was found in Karen Boyd's cell," she said, handing her a note. The note read,

_Nice accomodations_

_-Amber Hourglass_

The Warden looked up. "Get me Marissa Collins's file."

The Officer grabbed a folder from a desk and read aloud. "Convicted of Second-degree murder, theft, and manslaughter. Ties to the Partanna Group."

"In Karen Boyd's file, what did she say when questioned?" The Warden asked.

"She said that the Amber Hourglass would come for her."

The Warden looked around. "Call the State department. Get them on the line and put this prison on lockdown."

As the security guards rushed out, no one dared tell her that the prison was already on lockdown.

She unlocked a cabinet, took out a bottle of scotch, and poured herself a shot. After knocking it back, and pouring another, she laughed. "She was right under my nose. And I couldn't even smell her. There goes my record."

Another officer came in. "The state department is on line three," she said, leading them to the phone.

The Warden picked up the phone and turned her back to the officer.

It was more than enough time to fire a tranquilizer into her thigh. As the Warden looked up at her before she passed out, the officer laughed.

"You've messed with us for the last time," she said, after hanging up and gagging her. When she finished, she made a call on her cell phone.

"It is done."

"Well done, Miss Roberts. Join up with Leigh in Brooklyn for your next assignment. I will contact you when it is safe to do so."

She hung up, went down to the basement where she changed clothes, and was never seen in that area again. But in Elmira, once news of her attack on the Warden spread, so did her reputation.

Mystery had struck again.

* * *

**So? I know it wasn't as long as the last chapter, but how did you like it? Review please.**


End file.
